2009-03-30 - GNN Thyferra Update
Submitted by Pesiro The Sullust President stands at a GNN sound stage with a few pieces of flimsiplast in his hand as he looks at the screen. Pesiro Nonobi has removed his customary visor to show his large black eyes and a stern look cast upon his features. "The Republic Senate does not seem to hear the cries and desires of the people of Thyferra regarding the recent turmoil upon the recent election of Qivix Lazarus to the positions of Senator and Chief Protector of Thyferra. Dr. Lazarus' failed attempt at a coup to remove me from the leadership of the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations, based solely on narrow-minded xenophobia, has caused him a great deal of jealousy and, potentially, fits of madness. His own people see this as it is obvious in their recent outbursts against his administrations attempt to remove the rightfully owned property of the Coalition, which employs millions of workers, without cause or reason. While I applaud the Chancellor of the Republic in attempting to settle this matter without violence, his lack of response by the most recent message of Dr. Lazarus speaks volumes. Let me read the most recent correspondence between all parties..." Pesiro takes out a set of glasses from his vet and places them upon him as he begins to read. "President Nonobi, Doctor Lazarus. We draw close to violence over this issue. The Republic will not stand idle while the sovereignty of one of its worlds is usurped. Before I am forced to resolve this situation with force, I suggest a compromise. President Nonobi may retain his economic holdings on Thyferra and a voice in the economic decisions of the plantations. This is in respect to the previous decisions of Thyferran leaders and his contributions to the stability of Thyferra. President Nonobi will transfer all armies, ships, shields, and other planetary security assets to the Thyferran government. As has been stated, these were donated to aid in the defense of Thyferra and should not now be used to threaten that security. As President Nonobi's stated concerns have been based on the economy, I see no reason why it would be necessary for him to retain control of the planet's military. This settlement will allow President Nonobi to retain his investments in Thyferra and a voice in protecting his assets while removing a threat to the sovereignty of the Thyferran government. Signed Chancellor al-Cazzar." "Chancellor al-Cazzar, Sullust. We will comply with your suggested course of action, Chancellor, but grudgingly so. Despite the great injury inflicted by the Sullustan government and rogue elements of the Nonobi regime in our System, we will stand down in the interest of peace provided Sullustan issues a public apology for their many transgressions and returns security personnel, protocols and vessels to Thyferran control. Signed, Dr. Qivix Lazarus, Chief Protector of Thyferra." "Chancellor al-Cazzar, Chief Protector Lazarus. I was elected, after the Chief Protector's attempted coup, by the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations' members to speak for their interests. The Coalition has supplied military assets to defend its own assets, which, ultimately, means providing aid to the government of Thyferra if a threat is made against the planet. The Coalition has spent a great deal funding the new University, which was donated to the planet, and granted a plantation to help provide the planet funds to rebuild their infrastructure. The Coalition's representative, myself, has already spoken that I am willing to discuss this in conference, but I will not be pushed around by people that do NOT represent the interests of the Coalition's members and are attempting to force their desires upon the Coalition. The Coalition has also granted control to all turrets and shield generators to the planet. To state that the Coalition has security protocals in their control is beyond the realm of reality. The assets of the Coalition include an MC90, another capital ship, 2 Talons squadrons, and a number of TSG military units. If the current lack of action by the Coalition does not show our intention to discuss and work with the Chief Protector in good faith, than I am not sure what else could be done to show we wish to speak and not find conflict. Pesiro Nonobi, President of Sullust." "Chancellor al-Cazzar, Sullust. Thyferra is unsatisfied with your reply and your ability to reason, Nonobi. We reject any notion that you have policy-making powers in the Planetary System of Thyferra or the Republic for that matter. We reject the very existence of your Coalition and command you relinquish control of any personnel or assets on sovereign Republic soil. As you maintain hostile forces on our planet we have no choice but to consider it an act of war; all communications are hereby terminated. Signed, Dr. Qivix Lazarus, Chief Protector of Thyferra." Pesiro finishes removing his reading glasses and places them back in the pocket after reading the last piece of flimsiplast verbatim. He straightens his back, which causes him to wink slightly as he looks toward the camera anew. "As of this time, no response has been heard from the Chancellor of the Republic. I beseach, in the name of peace, the Republic Senate send independent third party investigators to Thyferra to discern the truth of the matter at hand. The members of military units hired by the Coalition are continually under orders to execute their work as normal and not to come into direct conflict with Republic or Thyferran police authority. They are not an invading army or a hostile force and there is no proof to that can be provided that would state otherwise. They are present, as per previous agreement with the Thyferran government, to act as an additional security force to help defend the Thyferran people from foreign invasion. The records of the Coalition and the Thyferran government will show that the credits of that government have gone to the well-trained and equipped police force currently held in power under the Lazarus administration, the shield generators that protect the populated areas of Thyferra, and turrets that provide additional screening. The Coalition of Thyferra Plantations put further resources into providing enhanced security out of the reach of the government in ships and personnel. There is nothing owned by the Coalition that is the property of the Thyferran government and vice versa." "While Dr. Lazarus has contended otherwise, the truth is being ignored. I suggest to the Chancellor and the Senate, do not act in a hasty manner to act in the wishes of a collegue that may be jealous and petty in his words and actions. Come to Thyferra, meet with the Coalition, and learn the truth of the matter. There is potential for a resolution without conflict." Pesiro glances to the side of the camera and nods his head. Category:March 09 GNN Posts